


Hot Teacher Hisui

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Category: Antic Cafe, Madeth Gray'll
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, J-Rock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Musicians, Oral Sex, Penises, Rough Oral Sex, Stocks, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Visual Kei, Yaoi, retired musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bou's new hot teacher Hisui changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Teacher Hisui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexsuna (Junna)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sexsuna+%28Junna%29), [zovihaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovihaki/gifts).



Bou had begun to regret leaving his fairly successful band in order to finish his education. But when he laid eyes on his XXX teacher, he couldn't even think of Miku, Kanon, or Teruki.

The man strolled in attired like an office-lady in black: black top, black skirt, black tights, all of which gave contrast to the long brilliantly blonde hair which flowed down from his scalp in gentle waves. It had been dyed more recently than Bou's—his black roots were already spread out over his crown.

Oh, what a hot guy! Bou thought. And they had the cross-dressing in common, though the teacher wouldn't know it to see him now, in this dull school uniform. The dress-code was terribly strict at this school, but teachers were apparently exempt. How would he get the man's attention?

The teacher spoke, words blowing wispily through his full, black-painted lips as Bou tried to think.

“Good day, students. My name is Hisui and I will be teaching XXX this year.”

A loud-mouth in the class chased his beautiful words. “What is this? A cross-dressing teacher?!”

“I assure you I am qualified as any teacher who does not cross-dress. If you have an issue with my cross-dressing, you may take it up with my friend the Headmaster.”

Murmurs. But then he began the lesson, for all the duration of which Bou learned nothing about XXX. Not to say Hisui was a bad teacher—he just couldn't get much across to the young male student whom his very voice gave an erection. The black lips didn't help.

Bou thought XXX would be little use in later life, anyway, but decided he'd have to try learning if this teacher's favour turned out contingent upon it. The students Bou knew fucked teachers all got top grades from those teachers. There had to be a connection, right?

After school he walked the halls toward the exit, feeling unfulfilled. He hadn’t been able to work up the courage to pursue the object of his desire. Maybe tomorrow, he thought; maybe he’d come to class violating the dress-code—just for that class—in order to get noticed by beautiful Hisui-sensei.

A hand fell on his shoulder and he shuddered.

“Sorry, did I scare you… Bou-kun?”

It was sensei. Bou turned slowly, letting the delicate hand slip off his shoulder, down his arm. “A little, but I’m all right. I’ve been meaning...” Meaning what? To hook up with him? He hadn’t even thought of some tactful way to present himself.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to _you,_ ” Hisui said. “And no, you haven’t done anything wrong. Quite the opposite, but ah—let’s go on a date. Am I too forward? It’s not against the rules for a teacher to date a student.”

“N-no… you’re perfect.” Was Bou having the best dream he could remember having? It didn’t matter—nothing could stop things going approximately just how he wanted, except waking up. Oh, he hoped he wouldn’t! “I would love to go on a date with you. But my clothes… I can’t go wearing these, don’t you think?”

“I do think. Go home and change into your prettiest clothes—or something slutty, I don’t care. I already found out where you live—it’s in the school records—so I will pick you up between five-thirty and six dressed in something less conservative.”

He spoke quickly and precisely, as though he had rehearsed this—at least in his head. How had he found out Bou had the same habit as him? Dream-logic? Bou wouldn’t let himself question any further. He couldn’t if he would—the teacher’s thick, long, hot tongue forced its way between his lips, his startled head held steady by the older man’s hand.

Weakly while willful Bou tried to reciprocate with his tongue, but they were certainly not equals, meek student and powerful teacher. Then Hisui pulled away and licked his black lips. “Delicious, as I knew you would be. I’m looking forward to our date. Be ready by five-thirty.”

He passed before Bou could get a word in, heels clicking victoriously out the entrance to the school building. Bou took a deep breath, waited for the hot teacher to be out of sight, and departed as well.

* * *

In his little single-family, post-war home, paid for generously by his older brother who was doing business abroad, Bou flew into his upstairs bedroom and undressed down to his stretchy pink-and-white-striped panties, which were the only bit of female clothing he’d been wearing to his new school since starting, underneath the dull male uniform. His present half-erection made a considerable bulge in the front of his panties. He hoped teacher wouldn’t mind his size—his brother, when they were showering together a few years ago, had told him it was obscenely large, and repeated that he couldn’t bring himself to feel jealous of such an obscene organ.

For his part, Bou enjoyed it; it felt good to have something like that attached to him, where he could grip it and play with it whenever he was alone. Pulling aside the crotch of his panties, he let the organ flop out, and began to stroke it. But should he rub one out before meeting Hisui, or not?

It wouldn’t take long, but at the same time, he might have to clean up after. Reluctantly, he unhanded himself, and opened his closet. His penis brushed his clean-shaven, slightly fat thighs, reaching about halfway down toward his knees. He searched for something to wear, something pretty, or slutty—Hisui didn’t care. The closet contained his favourite old band costumes, a couple of which could be seen as pretty and slutty, as well as some things bought to wear for photoshoots, which he’d kept to masturbate in for years to come.

He opted for his old goth-loli dress with pink arm braces. Its multi-layered skirt, like an integral petticoat, always did well to hide his physical excitement, while far from denying it as a pair of trousers would. His feet shod in a pair of wide-toed, thick-heeled, black patent leather court shoes, he went to shave some five o’clock shadow, apply makeup, and fix his hair. He was glad he’d bothered using the straightening iron before leaving to school today.

And now he stood ready, his black-and-blonde hair tied up in two bunches, one on each side of his head, leaving a side-fringe down to his jaw. His main fringe was almost blunt over his eyes—it couldn’t be quite blunt, for he’d layered it, but it was close enough. For makeup he’d just used a bit of concealer and a lot of eyeliner with some mascara. His lips were naturally a shade of pink which pleased him, and was brought out by the concealer all around it, so he’d only taken a stick of balm to them. He went outside to wait for Hisui. It would be six in a few minutes.

The man, as it turned out, already stood in his front garden. For a moment Bou was startled again, but those full black lips curved at him as recognition hit. He got an unaided erection.

“You look cute, and sexy,” Hisui said, walking up to him slowly. The teacher’s hair and makeup hadn’t changed, but his clothes… he now wore a tight latex minidress, putting his gorgeous legs on display—it also had a heart-shaped opening over the chest, just between his nipples. His feet were shod in a pair of knee-high PVC boots with platforms and high, chunky heels—under these were fishnet stockings—and on his forearms he donned fingerless fishnet gloves. All articles were black, but their luster under the remaining sunlight of early evening bested any colour.

“You look… really sexy,” Bou replied as they came face to face.

“I’m glad you think so! And I’m glad I was right about your tastes. I was only guessing… and asking around. Doesn’t that seem creepy?”

It did, a little. How long had Hisui had his eye on him? It didn’t matter. “Where are we going?”

“To the car I rented. Then, to my house, if you don’t mind. I have many things set up there. I’ve prepared.”

“Prepared?”

“For us. So you will come?”

Bou could not say no to such a sexy cross-dressing man. “Let’s go.”

* * *

It didn’t seem like the kind of “house” Bou was used to when they slowed and pulled into a sprawling housing estate filled with six-storey concrete slabs. The sun began to set as they made it to a designated parking space and opened their doors.

The car they’d come in was painted a kind of off-white, not dissimilar to the paint on many of the housing blocks. “I hope you won’t think less of me for not owning my home, Bou-kun—I’m not that wealthy, nor would I spend what I have on such a farce as home-ownership.”

“My brother owns my home,” Bou said. It was a little more embarrassing than some housing authority when he thought of it. Especially when they had such magnificent buildings. “Which one do you live in?”

“This one I parked by! But it’s still quite a walk to my flat. We’re going to use the stairs, if you don’t mind—it’s just the kind of exercise that’ll keep someone in shape after a car ride. And I want to see your beautiful, strong legs work. I’m on the fourth floor. Come.” Hisui turned, and started walking.

Blushing slightly, Bou followed. Hisui slowed as they approached the stairs, letting Bou go ahead of him. He must’ve wanted a show. Bou gave him one, hiking up his skirts a little before he took the handrail and ascended. The warm summer breeze on his thighs began to restore the erection he’d lost during the drive.

“Delectable,” he heard Hisui murmur behind and below. Did he want to eat him? The thought sent Bou’s cock throbbing just before alighting on the fourth floor gallery. He was pleased to be off the stairs, for his legs were getting tired more quickly than they usually did.

Hisui walked past him, finding the door to his flat and inserting the key in the lock; throwing it open just as Bou caught up.

Dark. Hisui reached in and switched on a ceiling lamp.

A normal room, with a sofa, a coffee table, and a TV, connected to a kitchen on the right, with a dining table on the verge. Bou stepped in after his date. “It’s a cosy place,” he said. “Mind if I sit down?”

“Please do! You deserve a little rest before I show you my boudoir and how I prepared it for our date. Would you like some coffee? Water?”

“Just some water, thanks.” Bou took a seat, leaning back in the plush sofa, pressing his knees together. He really wanted to let his cock out of its confines, stretchy and comfy though they were. But how would Hisui react? Though they had an unspoken agreement of sorts, each clearly knowing the other wanted his body, this was still a first date. Pulling it out while Hisui went to fetch him a drink wasn’t very tactful.

Instead, he rubbed the bulge it made beneath his panties and skirts—it couldn’t be seen unless you pressed down on it, as he now pressed. It was hint enough of what he wanted _right now,_ wasn’t it? Hisui would let him know if he should take it out.

The sexy teacher in his latex dress returned, placed a glass of water on the coffee table, and drank from another himself. Remaining standing, he examined Bou. Could he see? He took three gulps and smiled. “Do you have something for me, Bou-kun?” He placed his glass on the table, and got on his knees. “I really want to see it.”

He pinched his hem, slowly pulling it back, letting Hisui see.

“A gift for me?” Mock surprise. “And it’s so prettily wrapped! Can I open it now?”

“S-sure.” Heart racing, Bou watched him as he placed a hand on the front of his panties, on the bulge of his curved erect penis, rubbing... He pulled aside the fabric suddenly, and the organ lashed out at him. It was the kind of thing that would scare women and children and probably most men. Not Hisui.

“It’s enormous! I never suspected you’d be this well-endowed—I was really only drawn to your cute face, well-taken-care-of hair, and strong, soft thighs. But this pleases me immensely, Bou-kun. Can I... can I lick it? And stroke it?”

Bou’s cock twitched in front of him. “Y-you can do whatever you want with it—please, do something! With your mouth—I’d really love it!”

Hisui gripped the shaft tightly, and gave the tip a very sloppy wet kiss, making Bou shudder. He was close to coming already. “I’ll take good care of Bou-kun’s erection,” Hisui said; then his tongue slid in circles around Bou’s glans. He stroked it, licking and sucking, making sloppy sounds. Disgusting, yet oh so arousing—Hisui’s lewd mouth was having its way with his penis!

He came. Hisui sealed his luscious black lips around him and sucked it all up, moaning after swallowing. It was good, right? Bou wanted to ask, but he only panted wordlessly. Hisui let the organ fall gently from his lips, and stood.

“You really are delicious, Bou-kun—every part of you. I’d like to see you hard again soon, so I can feel you in my belly.”

“Eh?!” In his belly...

Hisui looked apologetic. “Did I scare you? I want to devour you, but only in a figurative sense, I suppose. I want to feel your big, hard cock pounding my abdomen from the inside. It must be twenty centimetres long, you gifted boy!”

“Nineteen... I measured it a few months ago. Is it really that long?”

He nodded. “Thick, too. I loved the feel of it in my hand. Well, come along to my room. I set it up for the two of us to spend a long night there.”

Hisui turned toward a closed door beside the television set. Bou got up, and went slowly in his wake. The living room had surprised him with its normalcy—now he knew to expect something abnormal kept back on the other side of that door.

His expectation was met.

The boudoir onto which Hisui had thrown open the door, before he proceeded to gently push Bou inside, contained a bed—strangely high from the floor with a long hanging black sheet—pushed against the window; a bookcase full of books and pamphlets and compact discs against the wall opposite the window, beside a closet; and, strangest of all, a huge wooden X against the wall which faced them as they came in, all dimly illumined by a single incandescent bulb.

Affixed to the X were leather bindings, and Bou knew these were for him, for his limbs. And his heart raced, but he took a deep breath.

It was a kind of abnormal he’d sometimes fantasised about.

* * *

“Y-you want me to bind you?” Bou was stunned. “I thought it would be the other way...”

“Sorry—I’m a maso-bitch. But the thing is... I won’t take abuse from just anyone. I need it from my adorable Bou-kun in his pretty dress with his big cock!” Hisui put his back to the wooden X and lifted his arms with a languid flourish. “Do you think you can get off on being my master, at least for one night?”

Bou understood his cravings. To be dominated was to be made into an object, relieved of all worries, all thoughts but your body being useful to the person to whom you submit. But wasn’t he being truly submissive, when on Hisui’s whim he would dominate him? The lines blurred if you tried too hard to find them, if they did not seem readily apparent, even innate, and you had to seek the root of the moment.

But though Bou had never fancied this role for himself, it would feel comfortable in this dress.

He strapped Hisui’s wrists to the tops of the X with the leather bindings; and, squatting, he likewise bound his ankles. The man’s legs looked even more beautiful, spaced as they were. Bou could see the bulge of his cock in the front of his tight latex skirt.

He wanted domination?

“Look at this pathetic little cock,” Bou said, reaching under Hisui’s skirt and tugging on it—it had spilled out of some skimpy underwear, and seemed just less than half the size of Bou’s. Hisui moaned, then stammered.

“D-does it displease Master?”

“It’s a stupid little thing.” Belittlement was a part of domination, wasn’t it? “A lot like its wielder.” He groped Hisui’s balls. “I don’t know why you need such a useless piece—maybe I’ll cut it off—”

“Ah!”

“—if it doesn’t perform well. And feed it to a small dog. You can watch it eat.” Hisui was hard and throbbing in Bou’s hand, his eyes shut tight, probably as he imagined the scenario. It made Bou hard, too, though he would never actually do such a thing to his hot teacher’s penis. That was all for him. He got on his knees and rolled up Hisui’s skirt, letting his grub-like erection free—it was rather perky, at least. “So let’s see if it’s any good.”

Bou put his lips to the tip. His experience sucking cocks wasn’t great—he’d only sucked off Kanon once, which he had to beg for himself; and Teruki twice, the drummer coercing him the second time—but you didn’t need training if you had a penis yourself, and thus knew what would make one happy. His tongue poked under Hisui’s foreskin—no smegma, too clean. Bou would make a lot of smegma for Hisui to eat at a later date; he began to like this new role.

With his teeth he lightly pinched the foreskin here and there, pulling on it a couple times. He hadn’t expected what happened then: Hisui cried and ejaculated on Bou’s face, some of the hot slime going up his nose. He let go to breath through his mouth and stood up.

“Look... look what your bad penis did to my face!”

“Ah, Bou-kun’s beautiful face! What shall I do to make amends?”

Bou wiped it off in his hand, as much as he could, even picking his nose for some—that might have had snot in it—though most was on his chin. Then he brought his open hand to Hisui’s face. “You will clean it off me—off my palm, my fingers, between my fingers, with your tongue...”

Unhesitatingly Hisui began to lick Bou’s proffered palm, though eventually he was reduced to sucking and slurping in order to get every last trace of semen. He ran his tongue through the crotches of Bou’s fingers, and sucked on each of his digits as though it were a cock.

“The feeling of your lewd mouth cleaning up my hand,” said Bou, “has given me an erection. You are good for something.” But he couldn’t think of how to put it in with Hisui’s back to the wall. The wooden X was very heavy, especially with Hisui strapped to it, and there was not enough space for Bou between it and the wall. He undid the bindings. “Don’t think you’re free to go just because you can move about. You have to get on all fours for your reward.”

So Hisui got on his hands and knees, and wiggled his bottom. “I can hardly wait for Master’s reward. Will it fill me up?”

He sounded too expectant. “S-shut up, maso-bitch. You’ll like it no matter what!” Bou knelt down behind him and placed his hands on his hips, exposed since the latex skirt had been rolled up. He hooked his thumbs between Hisui’s buttocks, parting them to reveal a pretty little anus—the area all around it was shaven, except very close to the puckered lips, where the black hairs were trimmed severely but still visible. Wasting no time, Bou spat on it. Once, twice, three times he spat on Hisui’s anal entrance. “This is more than sufficient lubrication for someone like you.”

“Yes, very generous!..” Hisui was panting, unable to hide his expectancy. Bou hiked up his skirt till it wouldn’t get in the way of his huge throbbing length, whose tip he then brought to kiss Hisui’s wet sphincter.

Hisui cried as he pushed it in, though he tried to be slow and gentle despite what a maso-bitch deserved. With each centimetre he got in, Hisui’s greedy anus seemed to suck up another. The pleasure was unreal—Bou had never put it in a butt before. And this was just the entry. Would Hisui’s arsehole rip his dick clean off when he tried to pull out? Maybe sprain it. Either way, Bou looked forward to it as eagerly as Hisui did.

“Ah—I can feel you in my belly, bulging against my abdomen—just as I wanted!”

That was when Bou began to pull out. It was easier than the entry, but even so, Hisui’s anus gripped him tight, sucking his cock. He made the return trip before slipping all the way out, and now he was fucking his sexy cross-dressing teacher.

Hisui was very loud about it, moaning, crying, spouting monosyllables of joy. Bou didn’t have the heart to reprimand him as he plunged his bowels. Maybe next time. Already he approached climax.

But Hisui was first. “Ah—hah—I came from master Bou-kun bruising my insides! I am so grateful...”

After a few more thrusts Bou came, too, spattering Hisui’s bowels with semen. Of course it didn’t make a sound, nor did the man probably even feel it until Bou’s cock slipped out. Then Hisui turned around on his knees and kissed the smelly cock, pinching it up around the glans, his lips pecking along the underside of the length down to the balls, which he kissed more wetly.

“I can feel Master’s generous load drivelling out,” he said, and moved on to kissing Bou’s inner thighs. Then he stopped, and sat up on his folded legs. “Does Master want to see his toolbox in the closet? The wooden X—that was just to see if he was interested.”

The closet. Bou looked at its plain white door. Another gateway to abnormality.

* * *

The other side was a heavily shadowed cell, a walk-in closet. He turned on the light inside, and his vision filled with oddities. On one side, where should hang Hisui’s clothes, hung latex and PVC dresses and harnesses, and Bou guessed those were what he liked to wear when not working. Down below were a few trunks—treasure chests—but most of the space was taken up by an odd sort of pillory or stocks, so big Bou thought he would have to drag it out on its side.

So he did. Hisui smiled when he saw it, seeming excited, anticipating something he’d hoped would come. The big wooden object was like a round table, with four posts and a smaller cashew-shaped table on the other side of them, which latter part, seeming adjustable, would fasten the legs and hands and head in a certain position.

When Hisui had got in it with little urging from Bou, he lay on his back, his head and hands up in the air, his knees pulled back toward his chest as his calves were similarly fastened. This left his posterior exposed and vulnerable to anything—now his hips and buttocks were just one pale meat-cushion for fucking, adorned with a small erect prick. Somehow, his state made Bou very jealous.

He got on his knees and spread Hisui’s buttocks again, spitting on his sloppy hole—it was already moist from Bou’s semen leaking out, but it made him feel good to spit. Then he asked, “Do you have any toys?”

“Yes, yes, the trunks in the closet, a couple of them are filled with all kinds. Help yourself, Master.”

Bou went back to the closet, and opened a trunk which sat atop two others on the floor near the harnesses. The colours inside enchanted him, not to mention the shapes. Adult toys were simple: they only had to be sexually stimulating. Children—he remembered being a child—demanded much more of their toys. He dragged out the toybox, thinking as he did of what would be best to shove into his teacher first. Maybe he’d even tease his penis with a silicone cunt while shoving things inside him.

As he neared that fuck-meat he called his teacher he decided on a big, black, rubber thing that could only be described as a horse-dildo. It was slightly longer than Bou’s cock, though about the same diameter; he held it in one hand while holding his own in the other—the thought of what he was about to do made him so hard.

He didn’t give any warning. Just stabbed Hisui’s puckered anus with it. Bou could tell the entry must’ve been painful from the resistance he felt as it went in, never mind the teacher’s girlish yelp. Rubber made a little more friction with human flesh than did skin. The dildo was not even a third of the way in, but there Bou held it, mercifully allowing Hisui to adjust.

But not for long.

Pivoting the dildo as he pushed it deeper into that rump, which looked so fat in this position—even though Hisui was far from a fat-arse; it made Bou briefly wonder how _he_ would look like that—he stopped stroking his own cock and started stroking Hisui’s. The slutty cross-dressing teacher moaned, increasingly as a woman does in porn. When the dildo was in a little more than halfway, Bou twisted and pulled it till it was almost out before pushing it back in, slowly. He sped up as he repeated the motion eliciting delighted cries, all the while he jerked Hisui off.

And before long, the man ejaculated all over Bou’s hand and his own thighs. The whitish slime ran down his thighs and over his buttocks by the time Bou stopped fucking him with the toy. He left it there, most of it buried in Hisui’s man-cunt, and tried to decide how to proceed. He really needed to come again himself. His gaze shifted from the dildo to his own cock and back, and he got an idea.

A crazy idea. Wouldn’t it hurt? But then Hisui must appreciate it. Holding his cock in his hand, he drooled over it and stroked it, lubing it up. Then his thumbs pried apart Hisui’s buttocks once more as his cock landed atop the horse-dildo, and pushed forward. He would have both inside Hisui at once.

“Ah-h—you’re stretching me beyond my limits—I’m going to break!” Hisui complained. Bou knew it was only to urge him on.

There was a bit of blood, and Hisui whimpered like the maso-bitch he was as Bou forced himself in alongside the huge dildo, his balls parted by the strong rubber shaft beneath. The fact this was possible somewhat surprised Bou. He thrust his hips, and the friction the dildo made against his cock in Hisui’s anus was painful, but not unbearably so. He started moving the dildo in time with his cock, and that reduced his discomfort—certainly not Hisui’s.

“My arsehole is getting completely destroyed!”

Going on what Bou could see and feel, it was holding up pretty well, but he could guess it felt that bad to his slutty teacher, who nonetheless was hard as a rock again. Bou gripped the perky thing. “You obviously love having your arsehole destroyed. When I’ve put things in my butt, I wasn’t able to stay half this erect.” He thrust as he spoke, the dildo and his cock fucking as one as he gripped the former strongly with his thighs. “You are a total pervert, a depraved bitch whose anus deserves whatever may come.”

Hisui screamed and ejaculated. This was a little too easy, Bou thought. If he himself were in the same position, wouldn’t it be more exciting? He would sob like a child—it would be utterly pathetic, and wonderful. But he was able to stay focused on the present, on his massacre of Hisui’s man-cunt, and that was just as splendiferous, especially as he imagined it from Hisui’s viewpoint.

A younger man in a pretty dress destroying his anus with two big cocks.

Bou came. He slid himself out, drivelling semen all over the black rubber dildo which the maso-bitch’s wet cave hurriedly closed to hold onto. There was shit on Bou’s glans. That was all right: he’d grant Hisui the privilege of cleaning it off with his mouth.

Despite the best efforts of Hisui’s anus, the dildo soon fell out, itself like a huge shit-log. The hole contracted tightly, then expanded again as real shit started to follow. The smell of it quickened Bou’s pulse. He’d had fantasies of being made to eat other people’s shit, strapped down in a school lavatory. Now he’d live them vicariously through his pathetic slut teacher, whom he knew would do anything he wished.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I couldn’t control my bowels...”

“You will eat it, to show you’re really sorry.”

Apparently Hisui had anticipated this, too. “Yes, I must—and under the bed, there’s my cage where I shall serve my penance. Lift up the sheet and look...”

Bou staggered up on legs weak from orgasm, and approached the bed. Not knowing what to really expect, he lifted the sheet, folding it back on the top of the mattress. The space beneath the bed was high enough for a person on all fours, and enclosed with steel bars. Inside was a red dog-food bowl.

“The key is by the alarm clock on the bedside table,” Hisui murmured. He really was the one in charge. Bou wouldn’t even think of going against his wishes, pathetic as they were. He took the keys, opened the door to the little jail, and got out the food bowl. The shit would go in this. Hisui’s supper.

Bou didn’t want to touch it with his hands though. He shovelled it into the bowl using the horse-dildo, glad it was solid enough to leave behind only a stain. Bringing the bitch’s meal up to his face, smelling it, blood flowed back into his cock. It reminded him of Hisui’s appetiser. He placed the meal down in the cage and went over to Hisui, climbing the special stocks—putting his legs over the top between the neck and wrist-holes, forcing his filthy cock down Hisui’s ready throat. Bou had to curl and hold onto the opposite edge of the wooden half-table in order not to fall off, but all his required muscles were strong enough. Thus he fucked Hisui’s throat.

“Your appetiser,” Bou said. “It’s stuck to the tip of my cock. I hope your oesophagus can suck it off.”

For all reply Hisui whimpered, tears from his eyes replenishing drought-stricken streams of eyeliner from earlier. Where he sat, Bou couldn’t withdraw far enough to let him talk, or breathe much for that matter. Certainly, the sounds he made and the look on his face indicated his gratefulness. Bou climaxed quickly, wailing as though he were the bitch. He let himself fall on his back then, and took a few deep breaths before standing up and examining his cock.

It didn’t have shit on it any more. “Did you enjoy it? The main course is coming up.” Bou loosened the adjustable holes in the top of the stocks so he could pull Hisui out by the legs. He was like a heavy ragdoll—Bou would think him dead if not for his stertorous panting. At the cage under the bed, he turned Hisui around, pushed him in. Quickly the man was on his knees crawling, sniffing, burying his nose in the shit that filled his food bowl. He licked it, then began eating.

Bou closed and locked the cage door.

“But...,” he thought out loud, “don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Picking his face up from the bowl, Hisui swallowed and cleared his throat. “It’s all right, Master. You can spend the night, sleep on the bed, and take me out when the alarm sounds. Then maybe I’ll have to take care of your morning wood—but then I’ll get ready for work, and we’ll go to the school together. People will talk, but teacher-student relations aren’t against the law—”

“I’ll let you out tomorrow on one condition. Tomorrow night, I get to be the meat-slave, and eat shit and go to sleep in the cage.”

“Oh... if it’s your wish. I’m sure I’ll enjoy dominating Master if it’s what pleases.”


End file.
